Just a Stranger
by themorgensterns
Summary: I would say that he loved me, but I don't know him.


I saw him standing next to his district partner. He was coated in Roman golden armor, defining his large bulging muscles. A golden helmet was positioned in his blonde hair, and he had a pair of modern gladiator sandals on. Overall, he looked like a god that came to earth. The same couldn't be said for his partner, who had an insane glint in her eyes. He caught me staring. Before I could look away, he held my eyes captive with his. They were ice blue. He smirked at my obvious discomfort, his eyes freely roaming my body with appreciation in his eyes. I shivered under his gaze, feeling naked. He only looked away once he mounted his chariot with his partner. The chariot rolled menacingly down the road, the capitol going in a frenzy once seeing him. He stared straight a head, a look of confidence and pride chiseled into his features. His godly face light up the large screen, his eyes even bluer up close. He smirked at the screen, as if knowing I was watching. I shuddered when I saw the spark of blood lust in his eyes, this boy was a beast. He looked brutal, as if he could snap me in half in a few seconds, which he probably could. He was more beast than human. But I can't be sure. I don't know him.

* * *

><p>He slashed and hacked at the dummies, exerting enough fore to throw the dummy across the room. The blades sliced heads off in seconds. I didn't know what was more dangerous, the boy, or the sharp swords he is using. I felt his eyes burning holes in my back, as if waiting for me to reveal one of the skills that I have. He is looking for weaknesses. I wasn't planning to reveal any. I bent down, working furiously on the knots as if to get my mind of the eyes still on me. I heard footsteps, which I wouldn't be able to hear without my hunting instincts. I spun around; my eyes searching the now empty training room. I scowled; Peeta didn't even tell me training was finished. I turned about to walk away, until a large hand wrapped around my wrist. I was yanked harshly back into a muscled chest. I knew it was Cato. I struggled, attempting to free myself from this monster that had gotten ahold of me.<p>

"Don't bother struggling," He whispered in my ear, his teeth pulling roughly at my earlobe.

"Get your hands off of me," I growled, ignoring his comment.

"No thank you," He murmured, craning his neck and placing rough kisses down my collarbone.

He left me there, with threats and promises of what he would do to me in the arena. It is just blood lust, I tell myself. He wants nothing more than to shed my blood. I knew I was wrong, because I don't know him.

* * *

><p>I sat patiently on the couch backstage, silently watching Peeta's interview. He was staring at me again. I could feel his lust burning into me. I shuddered, pretending to not notice. He saw my actions and smirked. I snapped my attention back to the screen when Peeta announced his love for me. My mouth dropped open in shock. Cato stood up furiously, and bared his teeth. He had a possessive look in his eyes. He mouthed one word to me, "mine". I might say that he might like me, but I don't know him.<p>

* * *

><p>I perched myself on the tree branch, trying to keep my balance. I carefully sat down, and pulled supplies out of my pack. I froze when I heard feet crunching on the leaves and sticks on the ground. I heard laughing voices, a blood curdling scream following it. The people wondered into the clearing, joking around and imitating the girl they just killed. The careers. I saw Cato first; assuring the group that he killed the girl. He looked ready to murder anyone who questioned him. Another voice piped in saying they would go check. I gasped. It was Peeta. Anger over took me, his betrayal hurt more than I thought it would. I knew I would have to kill him eventually, but I thought we would team up. I felt eyes on me, Cato's. He grinned up at me, and put a finger to his lips. I saw pure joy in his eyes. He is probably happy to have a chance to kill me, I mused. But I don't know him.<p>

* * *

><p>I sprinted to the Cornucopia, the footsteps of Peeta following me. Cato had already pulled himself up on top. Once I reached it, I helped Peeta up, and followed suit. I panted out of breath, momentarily forgetting about the situation that I was in. Before I could react Cato had me from behind. His hands held my wrist together, and I felt him tightly knotting rope on my hands. I winced as it dug into my skin.<p>

"I have to have a little fun first," He said, grinning and licking his lips slowly.

As he was focused on me, Peeta barreled into him. Cato snapped back to reality, pulling out his swords. He attacked in furious swipes that promised vengeance. I silently worked on the knot behind my back, thankful that I took the knot courses. I got it untied, and stood up. I notched an arrow in my bow, taking aim. No one noticed me yet, still fighting to over power the other. When Cato caught sight of me, his mouth opened. Peeta took this advantage to push him off the Cornucopia. I watched in silent horror as he fell to his death. His eyes were still on mine, even as he died. I thought I saw something in his eyes, love. But I could never be sure, since I never knew him.

* * *

><p><strong>I am so sorry for not updating Everything Has Changed. I decided to write a quick Catoniss one shot, and I will update Everything Has Changed tomorrow. I will have a lot of time to update over Christmas break. <strong>


End file.
